Team League
Team League is a game mode for Heroes of the Storm that allows players to play ranked games with parties of 2, 3, or 5. It can be found using the Ranked page on the Play screen. A player can create a team after reaching player level 40, if that player has access to at least 12 heroes. Two, three, or five player groups who select the "ranked" tab will be able to ready up. Two player groups will be matched with three player groups. There is usually a shortage of three player groups and so queue times are much shorter if you can find a third. Try joining the Team League channels by typing "/join TeamLeague" and "/join Team League" into chat. Most players will want to coordinate using voice chat, most commonly Discord. Even if you don't have a microphone, it can be helpful to join your team so you can hear them when they call out plays or dangers. If you see a Discord invitation link in chat, right click it and select "copy message" then paste it into your web browser (no install required) or in the Discord program (click the plus icon, then select "Join server"). Wait time Team League matchmaking allows players to wait indefinitely until the system finds a reasonable match for their skill level. When average queue times for 2-player parties in Team League become lengthy, the leaders from additional 2-player parties attempting to enter the queue will see a warning message that they may be in for a long wait. When this occurs, the party leader can choose to enter the lengthy queue if they are willing to wait, or cancel the queue to find additional party members and get a match more quickly. Ranking All players must play 10 placement matches in order to receive an initial ranking for Team League. Rankings are identical to HL, and there are no restrictions on who can form parties. Placement accounts can queue with bronze and grandmaster accounts at the same time, though of course matchmaking may struggle to balance you versus your opponents. Drafting Upon finding a match, a player will enter Draft Mode. Unlike Hero League’s Draft Mode, however, Team League will make use of the First Come, First Served (FCFS) version of draft selection. With FCFS, there is no set pick order for the players on each team. While a coin toss will still decide which team picks first, and teams will still make selections using the 1-2-2-2-2-1 format, individual players are free to select their heroes in any order they like when it is their team’s turn to pick.2015-03-24, Coming Soon: Team League. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-03-24 Take advantage of this by picking highly contested heroes first, and heroes you don't want your opponents to counterpick last. Rewards As part of the June 2016 Ranked Play revamp, Team League gained certain rewards, which are easier to obtain than Hero League rewards. An example from 2016 is listed below, but this changes each season. The current season rewards can be found through a link in-game. Additionally, Team League rewards +50% bonus experience at the end of the match, and an additional +25% to +50% based on your party size. Don't forget to add at least one ally as a friend to get that bonus as well! Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References Category:Game modes